


February 26, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos smiled and swayed from side to side when a creature's claws harmed him.





	February 26, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos smiled and swayed from side to side when a creature's claws harmed him before Supergirl's expression of worry was his final view.

THE END


End file.
